The Bet
by DarkLordRaven
Summary: I know, stupid title... But anyways this has SLASH! Oofy/Barmy mainly. A little Bertie/Jeeves at the end. Hope you enjoy it.


**Set to seconds after Barmy and Oofy's smoking bet in the TV series. **

"Ah!" Oofy Prosser exclaimed, as he entered Burtie's room. For there, caught red handed in one of the chairs was Barmy Fotheringay-Phipps, holding a cigarette in one hand, and a silver box filled with expensive Turkish cigars in the other.

"Ah!" he exclaimed again, "Caught you Barmy, pay up!"

Barmy stood up quickly, "But I didn't!" He said, a innocent look on his face.

Oofy marched over, and indignantly snatched the cigarette from Barmy's trembling hand.

"Then who's is this?" He asked, holding up the lite cigarette in front of Barmy's face.

Barmy stared at Oofy for a moment, before desperately saying, "It's Burtie's!"

Oofy shook his head slightly, "You've always been a bad liar."

Barmy set down the silver box, before lashing out, "Well what are you here for? Same reason as me I expect!"

Unknown to the two gentleman Jeeves was watching them, and judging it to be a good time, he stepped out the kitchen door. "Goodbye gentlemen." He said as he passed them on the way to the door.  
>"Goodbye Jeeves." Barmy called out distractedly, as he continued to stare down Oofy, who didn't even bother to acknowledge Jeeves' farewell.<p>

The door closed Behind Jeeves, who unknown to both gentleman locked it too, resulting in an uncomfortable silence in the room. Oofy suddenly lunged at Barmy, and they fell heavily to the floor. Oofy lay on top, and as he raised his fist to punch Barmy, said person suddenly cried out, "I'm sorry! I'll give you the money all right? Just _please _get off me."

Oofy was about to get up, when he noticed the faint blush on Barmy's cheeks.

Oofy felt his face grow red too, as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

Without thinking, Oofy reached his hand down to the tight bulge between Barmy's legs. His hand made contact, and Barmy gasped, arching up towards him at the same time.

"Wh-at is that?" Barmy gasped, his red face filled with childlike confusion.

Oofy suddenly realized that he was taking advantage of his friend. For he knew that he was probably the only one that had experience with this sort of thing. As one of his older childhood friends had taken advantage of him in just such a fashion as a small child. Oofy gasped aloud, shocked at what he was doing, and attempted to rise. But before he could, he felt Barmy's arms around his waist. He looked back to Barmy, "You can't want this." Oofy whispered.

"Why not?" Barmy asked.

Oofy tried to get up again, but froze when Barmy propped himself up so that his nose just brushed Oofy's. And the he felt Barmy's hand upon the bulge between his legs. And though Oofy tried to keep it in, a gasp of passion escaped his lips. He clutched at Barmy, who's hands were quite busy. "B-bar-my." He whimpered, and in an instant, they were kissing. Barmy, not having much experience, merely opened his mouth and let Oofy explore it, both groaning with pleasure. Barmy tangled his hand in Oofy's hair, as Oofy worked to get Barmy's shirt layers off. Soon they were tangled together on the floor, completely naked. Hands searching, mouths kissing. Then they cried out together as they came. Lovers at last.

"Jeeves? Where did the rug go?" Burtie asked as he sat on the couch and stared at the place where it had been just that morning. Unknown to Burtie, Jeeves was smirking behind him, a positively devious smile. "Oh I'm so sorry sir, I'm afraid Mr. Fotheringay-Phipps dropped some 'wine' on it while you were out. I endeavored to clean it, but alas it had to be thrown out.

Burtie nodded thoughtfully, "Ah well I guess it can't be helped." After a moments pause he sputtered, "Oh dash it Jeeves! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Burtie jumped as Jeeves whispered directly behind him, into his ear, "No sir. My dear Bertram."

Burtie smiled and turned his face up to his blushing valet, "Good man." he mumbled, as his lips were captured in a gentle kiss.


End file.
